<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scaparus Seafoam Salts by rudbeckia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820537">Scaparus Seafoam Salts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia'>rudbeckia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka wants a bath. Not a sonic, not a sanisteam, but a genuine, so deep you could drown bath with hot water and bubbles.<br/>Trouble is, there’s only one bathtub on the Finalizer, and it’s in General Hux’s chambers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scaparus Seafoam Salts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the end of cresh shift and the bridge officers shuffle on their feet waiting for their dorn shift counterparts to arrive for a formal handover. Perspiration sheens foreheads and dampens hair already slicked back. Even General Hux has removed his greatcoat, and before he left the bridge to pink-faced Peavey, he ordered that officers may remove their hats. Just this once. The climate controls will be fixed soon and the bridge will return to its usual cool.</p><p>Aware of the familiar scent of his own sweat, Mitaka hands over control of the weapons console efficiently and marches out. Opan and Unamo are on his heels.<br/>“You know what I want?” Mitaka says as they slurp down protein shakes in the cantina. “A bath. Not a sonic, not a sanisteam, an actual, so-deep-you-might-drown bath. In hot water. With bubbles.”<br/>Unamo’s eyes crinkle with amusement. “No chance, mate. Water’s rationed. Don’t you lieutenants and captains have decent facilities? Petty officers like me have to share a communal ‘fresher. Six sonics for the whole barrack room.”<br/>“It’s not that.” Mitaka squeezes the last drops of grey sustenance from his protein pack. “A sonic just doesn’t leave me feeling properly clean. And you can’t soak in one and relax.”<br/>Captain Opan gives them both a conspiratorial nod and a wink. “Commander Trach told me there’s only one bathtub on The Finalizer.”<br/>Mitaka raises an eyebrow. “And just where would that be, I wonder.”<br/>“Somewhere you’ll never get to see,” Opan says with a smirk. “General Hux’s personal chambers.”<br/>Unamo snorts. “I see,” Mitaka replies. “I take it you’ve never been in Hux’s personal ‘fresher either.” Opan shakes his head. Mitaka gathers their empty ration packs. “You think Trach is telling the truth? Bet he’s not.”<br/>“Careful, Doph,” Opan says seriously. “You don’t want to be overheard calling a senior officer a liar.”</p><p>Mitaka gets up and follows Opan and Unamo out of the cantina. Later, lying in his bunk after an efficient but unsatisfactory sonic, Mitaka decides he wants to find out for himself whether General Hux has a real bathtub.</p><p>But how, he asks himself as he drifts towards slumber. Although General Hux trusts him enough to have recruited him onto his team, their relationship is purely professional. So getting an invitation to enter the private areas of Hux’s chambers will be nigh on impossible. He needs an accomplice, and he knows just the person. Someone with such an unquestioned right to be anywhere on the ship that they are effectively invisible. A technician.</p><p>Mitaka wakes up with the fading memory of a pleasant dream. Before breakfast, he goes to see the only person he can imagine ever getting into—and out of—Hux’s chambers unquestioned. The man is invisible when Mitaka enters the climate control engineering room, but he knows he’s here from the bundle of salvaged copper wire by the toolbox on the floor.<br/>“Techie? Will? It’s just me, Dopheld. I need a favour.”<br/>“Cost you,” a voice calls out.<br/>Mitaka’s head turns to follow the voice. The technician is crouched down, peering into the guts of a server. “There you are. What do you need?”<br/>“Depends on the favour.”<br/>“I need to get into General Hux’s chambers undisturbed, for about an hour. Can you do it?”<br/>Techie’s too-blue eyes stare up at Mitaka. “It’ll cost.” His lips move as if he’s talking silently. “I want you to get me my things from Mattie’s bunk room.”<br/>Mitaka lets out a deep sigh. “Did you two break up again?”<br/>Techie’s attention is already back on his task. “Bring my stuff,” he says, muffled a bit by the walls of the cabinet. “Then we’ll talk more.”</p><p>Matt’s bunk-room is two decks below Mitaka’s so it’s an easy task to call on him. The door is answered quickly by Matt himself rather than one of his bunk-mates.<br/>“I came for Techie’s stuff. He asked me—” Mitaka takes in Matt’s hunched posture, morose expression and red-rimmed eyes. “Shit, Mattie, are you okay?”<br/>Matt is not okay. He needs to talk, and when Matt needs to talk he needs someone to listen. Mitaka spends the best part of an hour making sympathetic noises as he collects Techie’s belongings from the floor, the bed, the cupboard and the chair while Matt burbles and gushes about how lovely Will is and how he misses him and how desperately sorry he is for whatever he’s done this time.<br/>“Look,” Mitaka says when Matt’s pauses get longer, “you should be saying all this to Will, not to me.” He hands Matt a mustard yellow shirt from the unsanitary bundle in his arms. “You take this. Go see your Techie later to return it and tell him all the stuff you told me.”<br/>Matt sniffles and nods.</p><p>Mitaka takes the armful of belongings to Techie’s bunk room and dumps them on Techie’s bed. An hour later, he meets Techie in the cantina nearest the server room.<br/>“All right.” Techie puts his hands palm down on the table surface either side of his protein shake. “I’ll make sure the general is out of his chambers from ten until after eleven tonight. Use this.”<br/>When Techie lifts his hands, there’s a sleek code cylinder on the table. Mitaka casually swipes it into his pocket. “Mattie misses you,” he says. “You two are good for each other.”<br/>“He tell you about the fight?” Mitaka nods. “Figured he would. Still thinking about it. Asshole.”<br/>“Me or Mattie?”<br/>Techie smiles and shrugs.</p><p>At one minute to ten, Mitaka is lurking in the senior officers’ habitation deck. He’s carrying a few datapads in a bag in case he’s challenged so he can claim to be delivering them. Stashed in the bottom of the bag he has clean underwear, which would be a lot harder to explain if a stormtrooper security patrol decided he looked shifty enough for a search. Deep breath, he tells himself. Own the corridor. March like you can’t understand why anyone would doubt your reasons for being here.</p><p>Mitaka darts out of the sanitation store room and quick-steps towards Hux’s chambers.</p><p>There’s heart stopping moment when Mitaka thinks the code cylinder is bogus and he’ll be personally spaced by his patron, then the door slides open and he slips inside. The door closes and lights come on.<br/>“Welcome home, General.”<br/>Mitaka freezes, hands gripping the bag so tight his fingers hurt.<br/>“Would you like me to remind you of your evening schedule?”<br/>He sighs in relief and laughs. It’s the general’s computerised assistant. “No, thank you. You are not required this evening.”<br/>“Thank you general. Goodnight.”<br/>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Mitaka orders the lights to 50% and walks from room to room, admiring the stylish, functional furnishings. There’s a bed that looks as if it has never been slept in. There’s a kitchenette that’s clean enough to be in a show home. There’s an ice-blue sofa with chrome legs that dares him to sit on it. He does, but only for a minute. It’s not comfortable and that’s not what he’s here for. There’s a ‘fresher room as big as the entire dorm he shares with three other officers.</p><p>And in that ‘fresher room, set into the floor, is the biggest bathtub Mitaka has ever seen. It’s pink-veined marble with a raised rim around it like a broad shelf. A few tins, jars and bottles cluster around the shining gold taps. Several of the tins reveal part-burned scented candles when he investigates. He checks the time. He has under an hour and a bath that big will take an age to fill. He sets the taps running, adjusting the temperature, and the room starts to fill with vapour until the air scrubbers whine into operation. There are more jars and bottles on the shelves, and Mitaka picks each one up, sniffs it, and puts it down again before selecting one that reminds him of the sea. He undresses slowly, watching the water level rise and inhaling the fragrant vapour that rises from the froth. When it is deep enough, he turns off the taps and steps in.</p><p>The hot water tickles up his skin and it takes three goes before he’s brave enough to sit down, and it’s glorious. He submerges himself and surfaces laughing. He washes his hair, realising that he’s going to feel properly clean for the first time in... in... how long has it been!</p><p>Too long. He can’t find a lighter for the candles but he uses Hux’s fancy shampoo and conditioner. He uses Hux’s fancy soap. He uses Hux’s fancy sea salt body scrub, then lies back, half-floating, living in the moment. Whatever happens next, he decides, this was worth it.</p><p>“What in all the stars is going on here!”</p><p>Mitaka lurches up to sit, sloshing cooled bathwater, confused and afraid. “I... I... Um...”<br/>“Explain yourself this instant!” There’s a blaster pointing at him.<br/>“G-General Hux! Sir!” Mitaka scoops the remaining bubbles together to protect what remains of his dignity. “I... I thought—“<br/>“You thought you would break into my chambers and claim a privilege you have not earned. That is what you thought. Isn’t it?”<br/>Mitaka lowers his eyes. “Yes, sir.”<br/>“Well then.” Hux lowers his blaster. “You are going to tell me exactly who you are and why you are in my bathtub. After that, I will decide your fate. Blaster or airlock.”<br/>Mitaka screws his eyes shut and desperately tries not to cry. “Sir, sorry sir. I just really, <em>really</em> wanted a bath and I heard that the only bathtub on the Finalizer was here. So I... I got...”<br/>“Keep talking. You got what?”</p><p>Mitaka stays silent. “I see. You got someone else to help you break in and you don’t want to implicate them. I assure you, I will find out.” Mitaka raises his head and looks mournfully at Hux. Hux’s frown deepens. “I think I know you.”<br/>“Mitaka, sir. Your lieutenant.”<br/>“You’re the chap who keeps my ventral cannon hot, aren’t you?” Hux holsters his blaster then takes off his belt and puts it on a side table. “I can’t very well throw you out of an airlock. You’re one of mine and I look after my own.”<br/>Mitaka’s jaw drops as Hux’s tunic hits the floor. “Sir?”<br/>“Water still warm?”<br/>“Uh, warm-ish, sir.”<br/>“It’ll have to do. Move over.”</p><p>Mitaka stands up, covering his genitals with his hands, bubbles sliding down his smooth skin like a soft caress. Hux flaps a hand at him. “Sit down, man. I’m getting in and I need someone to scrub my back.”<br/>As if trapped in one of his own dreams, Mitaka sits down in the warm water and watches goggle-eyed as Hux strips. Hux steps into the water and sinks down, a pleasurable moan escaping his lips as the warmth eases his muscles. “Mm, you used the Scaparus Seafoam Salts. Good choice.”<br/>Mitaka bites back another apology. He won’t gain respect from it. “It was my favourite, sir.”<br/>Hux opens one eye to look at Mitaka. “Try them all, did you?”<br/>“I’m very thorough, sir.”</p><p>A smile twitches at Hux’s lips then he bursts out laughing. Mitaka smiles too but he’s still too afraid to laugh. “All right, Mitaka, you will tell me how you got in here. I trust you to be in my team. I expect you to respect that trust and never lie to me.”<br/>Mitaka sighs. “I have a friend in the technical corps, sir. He got me a code cylinder.”<br/>“Oh?” Hux picks up his shampoo. “For free?”<br/>“No, sir. I had to—” Mitaka looks away.<br/>“Mitaka, I demand your trust.”<br/>Figuring he has very little to lose, Mitaka blurts, “Trust that you will not throw my friend the techie out of an airlock?”<br/>“Interesting that you called him Techie. Was it Will?” Mitaka tightens his lips and nods. “Well, I have no intention of harming Will. What did he ask of you in return?”<br/>Mitaka swallows. “He wanted me to get his belongings back from... from—”<br/>“From Matt?” Hux shakes his head and pulls an exasperated expression. “Did they break up again?”<br/>“It seems so, sir.” Mitaka takes the soap Hux is holding out. Hux turns so that Mitaka can reach his back.<br/>“Damn. Matt’s good for my idiot brother.”</p><p>Mitaka is glad that Hux has his back to him and therefore can’t see his jaw drop at the revelation that Techie is the general’s brother. Suddenly he can’t believe he’s missed the resemblance in their build, their colouring and their mannerisms. He lathers the soap in his hands but hesitates until Hux growls at him to get on with it, then tentatively places his palms on Hux’s shoulders and spreads the creamy lather across Hux’s pink-white skin, growing bolder as Hux leans into the touch. “Techie calms Matt’s temper and Matt makes sure Techie eats and sleeps.”<br/>“Indeed.” Hux stretches his shoulders. “I will forgive this intrusion if you get them back together. My brother spent the last hour telling me about their relationship problems in excruciating detail.”<br/>“On it already,” Mitaka says. “I persuaded Matt to go talk to Techie and gave him a pretext for dropping in.”<br/>“Oh? Good. Knew you were efficient.”<br/>“Back’s all done, sir.”<br/>“I think under the circumstances you may call me Armitage. Here only. Never in front of anyone else.”<br/>“Sir!” Mitaka almost swallows his own tongue at the implication that he might be welcomed back. “I mean,” he says, double checking his most recent memories in case he misheard, “Armitage.”<br/>“That’s better, Dopheld. Now.” Hux turns to face Mitaka, so close that Mitaka can feel him breathing. “I need to sleep but I am still a little stressed from the day. What can you do to help me unwind?”<br/>Mitaka’s face reddens. “What did you have in mind, si— Armitage?”<br/>“Fuck or be fucked, Dopheld. Choose. Or neither, and go home to your bunk room.”<br/>Mitaka’s heart races and his breath stills. “Fuck?”<br/>Armitage grins. “Good man.”</p><p>Armitage rinses off and gets out of the bath, turning to raise an eyebrow at Mitaka. Mitaka follows, takes the fluffy towel Hux hands him and dries off. Hux is looking him up and down, lips slightly parted and pink tongue darting out across his lower lip.<br/>“You’re looking at me like you’re starving and I’m dinner,” Mitaka says, dropping the towel into the laundry chute.<br/>Hux grins. “You’re not far off the mark, lieutenant.”<br/>“I think under the circumstances you may call me Dopheld. If that’s all right with you.”<br/>“Dopheld, then.” Hux holds out a hand. “But only in here.”</p><p>Mitaka takes Hux’s hand. Hux leads him through to the bedroom and only lets go so that he can open the bedside cabinet and bring out lube, wipes and condoms. He turns to Mitaka with a slight frown. “How do you want to do this?”<br/>Mitaka has fantasised about Hux before, imagining scenarios that are soft and sweet or that provide quick relief or that tease and frustrate. Maybe, he thinks with a little flare of hope, they can explore some of that another time. “Um, with you on top? Riding me?”<br/>Hux nods. “You’ll finger me first and blow me after.”<br/>“Of course, si— Armitage.”<br/>“Come here.”</p><p>Mitaka steps into Hux’s personal space, struggling to keep eye contact. Hux drops the lube and condoms onto the bed and pulls Mitaka closer, kissing him once softly then again harder when Mitaka chases the contact as he pulls away. Mitaka lets out a little sigh as his nervousness evaporates. He slides his hands around Hux’s waist, fitting their bodies together, feeling Hux’s hardening cock against his belly. He decides it must be a fantasy—perhaps he has fallen asleep in Hux’s bathtub and this is a dream brought on by fatigue and lust. Hux feels good in his arms, warm and solid and demanding. Mitaka pushes him gently but firmly onto the bed.</p><p>Hux lies back, watching Mitaka through half-closed eyes. Mitaka guides Hux’s legs up onto his shoulders, pausing to kiss each ankle, then takes the lube. Hux closes his eyes and smiles when Mitaka’s slick finger circles around his furl then pushes in, then he gasps when Mitaka finds his prostate and strokes over it. Mitaka repeats the motion, sliding his finger in and out, then pushing in two when Hux feels more relaxed.</p><p>“Enough!”<br/>Hux grabs his arm. Mitaka wipes his fingers then guides Hux’s feet back down to the bed. He puts on a condom and lies back before slicking it with more lube. Hux straddles his hips. Mitaka guides Hux as he sinks down, biting his lip and grinning at the soft, hot, tight sensation of Hux enveloping him.<br/>“Fuck, that’s good,” Mitaka says as Hux’s weight settles on him. “If I’d known—”<br/>“Stop talking.” Hux raises himself and sinks down again, adjusts his position a little and does it again. “Start fucking.”</p><p>Mitaka holds Hux’s hips and Hux leans forwards a little, bracing himself with his hands on Mitaka’s shoulders. Mitaka thrusts up to match Hux’s pace, trying to hold back, trying to make this last longer, but it’s all too much and he comes too soon. He feels a prickle under his eyelids and blinks it away. He’s about to apologise when Hux leans down and kisses him, pulling up and off, then rolls onto his back. Mitaka sits up, shuffles down the bed, and leans down to lap at the wrinkled, sparse-haired skin of Hux’s balls then kiss his shaft and, after a few seconds of teasing, Mitaka takes as much of Hux’s cock into his mouth as he can manage. Fingers stroke through his hair then grip and twist. Mitaka groans around Hux’s cock and the deep rumble has Hux gasping and thrusting and demanding more, so he does it again and Hux comes, breathing ragged and harsh, then relaxes back and releases Mitaka’s hair.</p><p>“I should go.” Mitaka slides off the bed onto wobbly legs and disposes of the condom. Hux is silent, so he retrieves his bag and clothing, dresses quietly, then returns to Hux’s bedroom to check in the mirror that his uniform is acceptable. Hux is fast asleep. Mitaka pulls the covers over him, hesitates long enough to decide not to kiss him on the forehead, then leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Hux looks up from the datapad lying on his desk. “Ah. Lieutenant Mitaka.”<br/>“Yes, sir.” Mitaka stares forwards, cheeks burning, the fear that he may be about to face the cold void of space for his intrusion last night eating away at his innards.<br/>“It has been brought to my attention that the junior officers’ hygiene facilities may be substandard. Do you have an opinion on that?”<br/>“Sir!” Mitaka clears his throat, stealing a glance at Hux’s face, but Hux is staring fixedly at the screen in front of him, a slight smile playing at his lips. Relief cools him. “I believe that at least one of the officers would like regular access to bathing facilities.”<br/>“I see.” Hux looks up but only for a second. “In that case, tell the officer concerned that he may use my personal facility at pre-negotiated times.”<br/>“Yes, sir. If I may ask—“<br/>“Tonight, Mitaka. Nine sharp.”<br/>“Yes, sir.” A grin lightens Mitaka’s face. “I won’t be late.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>